


Silence

by Takiiraa



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Aruani Week, Drama, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: Annie is a terminale student who is in full rebellion against everyone, including her father. She meets Armin, a new student, the only drawback: Armin is deaf.





	1. Chapter 1

Since the death of her mother, Annie had come into conflict with her father. Because of money problems and accumulating debts, Leonardo had to reluctantly place his daughter in a boarding school at the age of seven until she was 12 years old. Annie had reproached him for abandoning her when she needed him. Before all that, she was calm and gentle, always helping her parents. But following this family tragedy, the rebellion invaded the teenager. Her father worked hard trying to keep his daughter close to her, but because of that, he did not spend much time with her, not even at all, and Annie was often alone.

When the blonde was alone, sitting on a bench. She could see families together, happy. She, she was there, alone.

In class, Annie was pretty rebellious to her teachers. Just like her friends: Reiner and Berthold, she had earned the status of "Bad Girl", in French "bad girl": it is someone sur sur soi, temper character, she will say what she thinks, even if it hurts. Annie is sometimes provocative and mocking, but she did not enjoy belittling someone.

The courses had been resumed for two months, and everything was going well ...

 

 

___________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

The resumption of classes, the thing that most students hated the most in the world, the only positive thing, find his friends. The first thing they did was tell their vacation, where did they go, what did they do, was it nice there? All kinds of questions. People from wealthy families, told their holidays in the United States or England, they had spent their day buying branded clothes costing hundreds of euros. For those who did not have the means, had either stayed at home to work or do nothing, they spent their holidays with relatives.  
Personally, Annie had stayed at home writing songs because she had been playing guitar and violin for several years now. She had written a music: Call Your Name.  
Near the lockers, inside the school, Reiner was talking to Berthold. He had just seen what class he was in, and luckily half of his friends were with him. Annie walked slowly down the hall, black of people. Reiner sneered at seeing her friend in prison, returning to the asylum. For Annie, the courts were a torture, just like them elsewhere.  
Annie was dressed in black, it looked like she was going to a funeral, black t-shirt with lace-up collar, torn jeans at the knees and thighs and black boots with heels, to look a little bigger, because to make 153 cm when we were 17 years old, it was great.

\- So zombie? Happy to come back to the chest? Reiner asked with a mocking smile.  
\- Pfff, I'm delighted, Annie whispered as she opened her new locker.  
\- See you, it's written on your face," Berthold added with a sneer.

The trio knew each other from the small section, not once when they were separated, always in the same class, to make idiots, and yes. This trio was famous for making teachers, even the hardest, crazy. They had often been dismissed from classes elsewhere. But that did not stop him from starting again.  
The trio knew each other from the small section, not once when they were separated, always in the same class, to make idiots, and yes. This trio was famous for making teachers, even the hardest, crazy. They had often been dismissed from classes elsewhere. But that did not stop him from starting again.  
Annie closed her locker violently, drawing all eyes on her. First play, already spotted, great? In the distance, Eren and Mikasa were chatting quietly with Marco and John, surely talking about their new class. They were all together for a new year. Reiner took a chewing gum out in front of Berthold and Annie, who were staring at him.

\- And us ? asks in unison his two comrades.

The bell rang, which marked the beginning of the courses, the terminals. They settled down in their chairs, Berthold and his friends, of course went to the very bottom. They stared at every entrance to see who their teacher was.

\- Good hello gang of kids rumbled Livai Ackerman who slammed the door.  
\- Not him... Reiner breathed, banging his head against the table.  
\- So Braun, nice to see me again ? asked the professor. Hey, Annie and Berthold! Super I have the three again, I'm having fun ...  
-That's on the blonde smiles.

 

Livai went to the small trash that was near his desk, and walked to the blonde, who had not left his eyes. He handed it to her.

\- Do you know Leonhart's discretion?  
\- No, she said, throwing her chewing gum.

Well, a new year with this teacher, finally, again this teacher. Livai Ackerman was one of the most formidable, and always had the last word, even the trio could not overcome it.  
Someone arrived late, Marcel Gaillard. Reiner glanced quickly at Annie, who sighed. Not him ... They went out together before, it lasted 5 months, but Annie was tackling it, because they began to get bored of their relationship, but since then, Marcel tried to come back and he did everything, really everything. He could have fits of jealousy when he saw Annie with other boys, for example ...  
The brown went to the blonde and sat next to her, he met the murderous look of the latter, who stared at him, rather badly.

\- Are you kidding me ? she whispered, avoiding being caught by the professor. There are plenty of places in front.  
\- Ah, I didn't see him smile.

The course began, on functions, what was it used for elsewhere? To calculate "x" or curves? Reiner had his head elsewhere, as half of the students elsewhere, who were looking elsewhere, some were talking in secret. But Livai shut them up in a few seconds. Annie sighed and avoided all the seductive looks of her ex-boyfriend, who was looking at her. Why was she banging a ball, right now, right next to her? If she could stick one, she would have done it, but it would take him to hours of detention from the first day, not great.

 

\- So you calculate the set then, do not panic, you will understand anything, but it does not matter Livai retorted by continuing to write on the board. What you are asked for is to understand. What you need to do is pretend to understand.  
\- Huh ? Eren said.  
\- It's like Philo laughed Jean.

The intercourse arrived finally, waiting for the next teacher, the students began to discuss loudly between them. Jean related his exploits with the girls to Eren and Connie, who seemed very interested. Annie was flabbergasted on his table like Reiner and Berthold, who sneered at the same time. Sasha searched her bag for her cake she had brought with her. Ymir was playing with his pencil, Historia and Marco were quietly waiting for the professor. Petra Ralle arrived with a big smile: French teacher. But his smile disappeared quickly as three students slept on their table, and became who it is.

\- Disturbs the course by its snoring sound, which causes general hilarity. Follow my eyes

Everyone turned to Annie, Reiner and Berthold.

-The title of the dictation will please you ... "The nap".

 

____________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Armin signs, it's between "..."

A week passed, Annie was in the library, the car, she had been too lazy to take his. She'll go through all the books, but she can not find what she's looking for. His eyes fell on something that drew his intention: "The Languages". Annie looked around and picked up a book on sign language, she opened it and went through the pages, where the main ones were represented. This is complicated to learn. But that language intrigued her immensely, and she wanted to understand it.

The librarian scans the book before returning it to Annie, who put it directly into her bag. She walked down the hall and headed for the music room, there was nobody. She opened her locker and grabbed her guitar before sitting on a chair. It was five o'clock, and she finished classes, but she stayed a few times to write her song calmly.

His fingers began to scratch the strings, the sounds came out slowly before being regular. The blonde began to hum a sweet tune she had invented, while playing with the strings of her guitar. But she stopped when she saw Armin, standing in front of the music room, with his smile. The blonde was paralyzed in her chair, as he advanced while writing something on a sheet, before showing him: "Do you make music?"

\- Ah ... Yeah, but it's not much.  
\- "Are you playing only guitar?"  
\- No, also the violin.  
\- "What are you playing right now?" he wrote.  
\- It's a song that I invented: "Call Your Name".  
\- "Can you sing it to me?"  
\- What now ? Annie asked with wide eyes.  
\- "I will like a lot !"

 

Annie looked up at the blonde who was waiting patiently for her to start. Maybe he could distinguish some sounds, who knows?  
Annie started playing softly, her fingers slipping on the different strings. She felt nervous, whereas she had never played and sung in front of anyone, not even in front of her father, only for her. And there she was playing for someone who was hard of hearing.

\- I'm crying... Missing my lover... I don't have the power, on my side forever. Oh... Where is my lover ? And i got no power...I'm standing alone, no way... Calling out your name... she sang softly.

The sounds that came out of the guitar, softened as and when, the blonde, took a few glances to see the reaction of his comrade. His face was soft and calm, his eyes were closed. The blonde stopped playing and stared at her guitar without a word, embarrassed. A piece of paper entered his mink field, where it was written, "Thank you."

-You're welcome, the bung replied.

A silhouette had watched them for several minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Enough we'll be late! Reiner ran down the halls of the school, followed by Annie.  
\- Wait, we're already late, why are you running? she growled panting.  
\- It's to kind of that we did everything to come to his class, so we will not be fired sneered when he arrived at the door of their class.

 

They waited a few seconds before Annie raised her hand to knock. But the door opened quickly, the hair of both blondes flying, two big eyes, enraged, there were no other words ... The fixed. Naile Dork looked at them waiting for a good explanation. Annie got ready to go away, but was held by the arm of his friend, to prevent him from leaving him without this "shit".

Annie was the one who apologized for her delays.

 

\- So, your motive for both ?  
-I was locked up at home, Reiner smiled.  
\- I had the wind in my face and it slowed me down, added Annie.  
\- You are stuck.

 

Annie and Reiner blew in unison and turned around, walking slowly to the CPE office. After all, they were used to it.  
Sitting in the study room, Reiner and Annie had just been glued, great. In "reward" for their magnificent delay, they had a job to do. A mathematical exercise on derived numbers. The person who was watching them, gave them the leaves before sitting in his place. Annie quickly went through the exercises with her eyes, and she realized she was screwed. Reiner's eyes widened as he read, he did not understand. The blonde blew and began to write calculations even though it had nothing to do with the exercise. Frankly, what was the use of the derived numbers in his life?  
The hour passed very slowly, and the two blondes returned their sheets, half filled. They went out and headed for their future course, which was physical, with a completely strange teacher: Hanji Zoe.

\- Ah, I advise you to run away, Annie made Reiner seeing someone come to them.  
\- Shit, Annie said, seeing Marcel.  
\- Annie? Can I ask you something ? asked his ex.  
\- No.  
\- Wait, you don't even know what I ...  
\- No repeated once again the blonde continuing to walk down the hall to the room.

 

A real shot since their separation, he absolutely wanted to apologize for having "fun" with another girl, there are several months now.  
The students all settled in one place and began to listen to their teacher, who told his life, yes his life. Very interesting, because half of the teenagers did something else, only to listen to it. Annie was playing with her pen just like Reiner, Berthold was struggling not to fall asleep, very difficult. Armin looked far ahead of him, when he felt his eyes on him: Marcel Gaillard. The latter gave him a few glances, no idea why he was doing this.

\- We will talk about the CAH! What is the CAH? Hanji asked. Here, Berthold!

\- Huh?  
\- Thank you Berthold, Reiner?  
\- Two smiles the blonde.  
\- That was funny, Annie?  
\- Three.

Hanji sighed at the trio who smiled like idiots.

 

\- Okay, Mikasa?  
\- Also called the humic argilo complex consists of humus and clay. Thanks to its negative charge, the particles hold on the surface the cations that can be exchanged with the solution of the soil or plants.  
\- Good !  
\- What's the point ? asked Jean.  
\- In your life ? Hanji added while writing on the board.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Oh, nothing, of course! she burst out laughing.

The classes ended, Marcel left the class and began following Armin from afar. Annie had noticed, he looked at him often, a rather dark look. The blonde was about to follow them, but she was restrained by the physics teacher who questioned him. She still glanced in the direction they had gone to try to find them.  
Marcel was still following Armin from afar, the latter was heading to the exit of the school to have a drink at the bar, which was located a few steps from the hotel. The blond was not very careful, whether he was followed or not. But a hand grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face the brown man who was staring at him with a black, unkind look.

\- You must know me, Marcel, I'm in your class.

Armin nodded in response while staring down at him, he was a little taller than him.

\- I saw you with Annie, in the music room, she's mine, you got it?  
\- "Anything", he said.  
\- I don't understand what you say, he chuckled.

 

Armin shrugged his shoulders in sign, that he did not care what the latter thought. He was about to leave, but the grip rested violently on his shoulder. Marcel stared at the young man who was writing something on a notepad, to make himself better understood.

\- If I surprise you with it, I explode the mouth.  
\- "It's silly."  
\- What ?  
\- "To appropriate someone, who does not want to be with that person."  
\- Annie loves me!  
-" It is not seen".  
\- Are you going to shut up? the brown man got up, raising his fist.

The blond stepped back quickly to avoid this attack, but his glasses were thrown into the wall. With luck, he did not take anything, unlike his glasses that had a broken glass.

 

\- That's stupid, you're dumb and now you're blind sneered the brown man made Marcel leaving quietly.

 

Armin looked up and put his block in his bag, before looking for his glasses. A hand, with what he was looking for, entered his field of vision. He straightened up and found Annie with his glasses in his right hand. He did not see her very well but she seemed to have a worried look and then she ran?

 

\- It's okay ? asked the blonde, looking for Marcel, who had evidently run away.

 

Armin nodded to reassure the blonde while wiping her glasses. A glass was broken, great. Annie returned his intention towards him, when she saw the blonde suddenly approaching her. She felt the lips of his comrade, settle on his right cheek before retiring slowly. Annie's eyes widened in response to Armin's gesture, which smiled sweetly at him.

 

\- A thank you would have been enough.

 

The blonde shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Leonhart was cleaning the furniture that his wife bought years ago. He removed the dust with a small cloth and grabbed the frame where he, his daughter and his wife were. Annie was 5 years old in this photo, short blond hair, with her bangs hiding her right eye. She was smiling...  
Annie and her mother were very close, but she was ill. He was diagnosed with a blood cancer. Annie was going to see her as soon as she left school with her father. The days passed and the months, and that moment arrived ...  
Mr. Leonhart came out of his thoughts when he saw his daughter walking down the hall, with her guitar and bag, toward her room. The man lowered his eyes and continued to rub the furniture and rested the photo frame. Annie slumped in the bed, her head in the pillow. His rest was short-lived when his cell phone vibrated. Annie grabbed him and answered, without moving his head from the pillow.

\- Annie? Reiner asked on the other end of the line.  
\- What? she answered in a voice muffled by the pillow.  
\- Berthold asked me to go out with him tonight! What do I say !  
\- Well, you say yes.  
\- It's ... Well, I do not know, I'm embarrassed ...  
\- Well, you say no.  
\- Thank you for your frankness. Can you give me advice? I'm never going to this kind of meeting, you've already done it with Marcel. What should we do ?  
\- Well ... you stay natural.  
\- Good, I'm your advice, thank you my old!

 

Reiner hung up, Annie stared at her bag where the sign language book was. She had not consulted him for lack of time. She got up and grabbed it before settling down at her desk with her computer, which she turned on. She began to turn the pages, there was the basic learning, how to say hello, please, goodbye or thank you ... The blonde tried to memorize the gestures by trying to remake them. Someone suddenly knocked on her door, Annie quickly shut her computer and hid her book under her bed.

\- Annie? asked his father, who slowly opened the door.  
\- Mh?  
\- We're invited to the Arlert's house tonight.  
\- Huh? Annie said with big eyes.  
-Get ready, we're leaving in five minutes, his father answered before turning around.

The bell rang in the living room, Armin's father walked to the front door and opened it. He identified Annie's father, who had a cane in his right hand, and his daughter by his side. His wife arrived with a smile. They both had blond hair and blue eyes.

\- Hello, smiled Mr. Lambert, shaking Mr. Leonhart's hand.  
\- You speak ? Annie asked awkwardly before receiving a cut neck from his father.  
\- Yes, I am not hard of hearing, it is my wife and my son smiles M.Arlert by letting them enter.

 

Annie entered and discovered the living room which had been arranged. The walls were light gray and white, a large leather sofa with a small coffee table. On the shelves, objects from different countries were, surely, souvenirs of travel. This family loved to explore.  
Armin came down the stairs and saw Annie looking at the scene, while her father sat on the couch. Politely, the blond went to say good morning to Mr. Leonhart, who was about to get up to greet him. But Armin motioned him not to move, he noticed that he was limping.

 

\- Pleased Armin smiled at the father, shaking his hand.  
\- "Me too", he said.  
\- He is also happy to meet you translated his father arriving with coffee. Can you go upstairs to Annie?

The blond couple went up the stairs and Armin led her down the hallway before opening the door. Annie stepped inside and found a very tidy room, light blue and white walls, a large library filled with books, a tidy desk, and a picture above the single bed.

 

\- Have you repaired your glasses? Annie asked, turning to him.  
-" Yes."  
\- I'm sorry, I'll talk to Marcel about what he did to you.

Armin nodded. He didn't care after all, it was just a little misunderstanding that would not last. A piece of paper entered the field of vision of the blonde who raised her eyes to read it. She felt sweat slip down her face: "I saw you borrowed a book on sign language?"

 

-Not at all, Annie retorted, hoping it would pass.  
\- "I saw you in the Library".  
\- Ah, well, it was not mine lied to the blonde looking away.  
\- "You understand what I say ?"

 

And thin, she had just been trapped like an andouille. Armin was a lot smarter than she was sure. Now he was not going to let go. After all, she had only to tell him the truth.

 

\- "Why do you want to learn this language?"  
\- Well, to better understand you ... I have always been attracted by this language that seems very different from others. Then, when you came to high school ... Well, I wanted to understand what you were thinking, that's all.  
\- "Can I teach you if you do not want to? The books do not explain very well …" smiled at the blonde who was touched.

\- Now ?  
\- "If you want, we don't have much to do now."

 

The two blondes settled on the bed, face to face. Armin started signing, while Annie tried to memorize the finger movements. In truth, the blonde was more focused on the boy in front of him, than the signs he was reproducing. She came out of his thoughts, when he asked her to try, she began to clumsily sign. Armin shook her head and grabbed the blonde's soft hands, showing her how to sign while moving her fingers. Once again, the blonde's brain was not focused on the signs, but on the touch of the hands of her comrade.  
After several minutes learning this, Annie was able to reproduce sentences to express herself, even if it was still fragile enough, she now had an excellent teacher to teach him. Annie noticed that the blond was staring at his right hand: his ring. He gently grasped Annie's hand and approached him to better see the initials engraved on this little gem: A.L.

\- It was my mother ... Anne Leonhart.  
\- "Where is she ?"

Annie lowered her eyes to her knees, she was no longer there. Armin noticed that he had just asked a question without thinking, and apologized. He could not know anyway, she could not blame him.

\- I was 7 when she died ...


	6. Chapter 6

The Leonhart family lived happily in a house, a mundane family like everyone else. Annie had two parents who loved each other and loved her. She had everything she needed, and that was enough for her. One day, Anne Leonhart suddenly became ill, she began to have unusual bleeding, she was hot, her temperature rose to 40 ° C. M.Leonahrt had taken him to see a doctor, and then to the hospital. A cancer of the blood was diagnosed a few days later: Leukemia. It was shocking for the family. Anne's hair fell more and more, until she did not have any more. Annie saw her mother suffer every day and lose energy.

Then one day, Annie was getting ready to go to school. But her father had received a call from the emergency room, Annie identified every feature of her face to know what was happening. And she saw her father crumble in tears.

\- Dad ? asked the little girl, approaching him.

 

His father turned to her and took her in his arms, before squeezing her tightly against him. Annie did not really understand what was happening, she buried her face in the crook of her neck and waited for her father, announces ...

\- Annie ... I'm so sorry ... But mom is gone ...  
\- What ...? asked the girl with big eyes.  
\- She is now gone to rest ...  
\- Does that mean ... She will not be here anymore?  
\- Yes, she'll be here, said his father, putting his hand on Annie's heart, who lowered her eyes. She will always be with us my heart.

Annie was still struggling to realize the situation, she was young and did not understand everything correctly. She saw her father more and more unmotivated, he lost his job and the debts accumulated at high speed. One day, she heard a phone conversation between her father and a female voice, no idea what they were saying. But his father was crying, why was he crying? One day, a lady came to get Annie, a social assistance. All three of them were talking, the lady said she would meet for a while at a boarding school, while her father tried to find a job to pay off his debts and get his daughter back. Obviously, the latter was against, he wanted Annie at his side, but he had no other choice, it was either that or he lost his guard. Annie was against, she also wanted to stay with him. But, the decision was made ...

 

\- Go, are you coming? said the lady, taking Annie's hand.  
\- No, dad? Why are you doing this ? asked the little girl, crying.  
\- I'm sorry Annie, I promise you to do my best to get you back, his father replied, wiping his tears.  
\- Please dont leave me ! Dad !

Days passed, months and years, Leonardo saw his daughter only once a month. Because of his leg, he found a job as a salesman in a bookstore. He worked from 8 o'clock in the morning until 8 o'clock in the evening, it was tiring and long days, storing books, sorting and advising …

The first few months when he was going to see his daughter at the boarding school were happy, but the more months passed, the more Annie shut up on her, she had grown up and now understood. Her father had half abandoned her, in a boarding school, surrounded by children who often saw their parents, while she, she remained sitting in the corner of the course or alone in her room she shared with two comrades. She had met Reiner and Berthold at this boarding school and had befriended her, but that did not make her happy. Annie had even refused her father's visits when she was 11 years old, it lasted a year when she was finally allowed to go home. When she was back, a child would jump straight into the arms of her father or mother, happy to find them, but for Annie, it was the opposite. His expression had become cold and neutral, no emotion.

Today, the blonde spoke very rarely with her father, she had become rebellious and did not care about classes. She was drying, answering the teachers, multiplying the hours of glue, the appointments and her notes deteriorated. Mr. Leonhart was doing everything to rebuild the destroyed links, but it was impossible because his daughter always reproached him for having abandoned her, when she needed only him.

Armin listened to the blonde's story without cutting it, she was revealing a part of her life that was hard to tell, a dark past that was hard to forget. Annie stopped speaking so as not to let a tear run down her cheek. Armin moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her before gently squeezing her. Annie tensed in this sudden sensation, but she was touched by the gesture of her comrade. She felt lips settle on her right cheek, where a tear had just appeared. They separated.

\- You never tried to talk to him again?  
\- What's the point ?  
\- "You know ... You must never stay in conflict with one of his relatives ... You can lose them at any time. Never leave someone without telling him a few tender words to which he will think during your absence, because it could be the last time that you saw yourself ... The man who welcomed you is my father-in-law. Mine died and we quarreled a few hours before …"

 

The blonde's eyes widened suddenly, it was not his father? Armin had just seized a picture frame that was placed on her dresser, she could see him very young, about 7 years, his father and mother. The blonde's face slowly decomposed, which tightened the heart of the blonde. They had almost the same story.

-"I was 13 years old, a car accident was killing her ... A few hours before, we had a fight. I did not even tell him a "I love you", and I still would not like it. I do not want you to make the same mistake as me Annie."  
\- I'm sorry for your father ... I'll try to talk to him.  
\- "Promise me."  
\- "I promise you" sign she.

 

___________________________  
New Chapter !


	7. Chapter 7

After returning home, Mr. Leonhart was preparing to eat, it was to be 9.45 pm now. He boiled a pot of water for several minutes while monitoring the pressure of the gas. He poured the bag of pasta and turned it with a spoon. He was ready to set the table, but when he turned around, he saw Annie put it on. She felt surprised looks on her. She looked up at him, but did not smile at him. After several minutes, they sat at the table and began to eat in heavy silence.

 

\- "Promise me to talk to him Annie."

Annie straightened up and stared at her father before asking:

 

\- Why did you send me to this boarding school?

The face of his father gradually decomposed, he looked down at his plate not wanting to face his daughter. He felt cowardly and weak in front of her, he could not do anything to keep her close to her.

 

\- Social assistance saw that I had no more work ... And she decided that it would be better for you to go to a more secure place while waiting for me to pay these debts.  
\- And you let him do it.  
\- I didn't want !  
\- You didn't think of me!  
\- I refused to let her take you! I needed you when your mother died, I only had you! And I did not want to lose my daughter anymore! That's why I did everything to find a job despite my leg, I did hours and more, I finished late at night! I did everything to try to get you back! Not a day when I didn't think about you, I wondered what you were doing during that time. Yes, I am a bad father! And I'm sorry for that! But know, that I never wanted to abandon you Annie! You are my daughter and I will always be there for you!

The blonde didn't say anything, he had never told her all that. She was surprised and sad at the same time. Annie got up and turned around under the red eyes of his father. She went up to her room and closed behind her before collapsing into her bed. Without holding back, she burst into tears.

Several minutes passed, and Mr. Leonhart decided to go to see his daughter. He grabbed his cane and slowly climbed the stairs before finally reaching the first floor. He went to the door of the room and knocked, obviously no answer. He still decided to enter, his daughter was lying on her bed, making her back. She stared at the picture frame on her dresser beside her, where she was, her mother and her father. Mr. Leonhart sat down on the bed and gently placed his cane on the ground before turning to see his daughter behind him. Annie suddenly straightened up and came to stick against him, resting her head near his neck. His father wrapped him in his protective arms while hugging her.

\- I love you Darling.  
\- Me too...


	8. Chapter 8

Valentine's Day, a party that all couples were looking forward to, except singles obviously. In high school, boys offered their girlfriend a bouquet of roses with a paper hanging on the stem with their first name. But it could also come from other boys who declared their love.  
It was 8:30, Eren's class started in 30 minutes. The brown man was rummaging through his locker when he found Reiner in the distance, hiding behind the other lockers, with Annie. He then decided to make his curious and went to see them.

 

\- What are you doing ... Hey!

 

Eren was pulled behind the lockers where he found Reiner's stressed supplement. Annie was blowing desperately, what were they? The tall blond was dressed normally, with a rose? What was he doing with a rose him? It was red like a tomato and sweaty.

 

\- Dude, you're red and ... Why do you have a rose in your hand? Eren asked, frowning.  
-He wants to give it to Berthold, except that Monsieur is shy, Annie retorted, crossing her arms.  
\- Oh that's right ?!  
\- Hush!  
\- It's good not do your job and will see him said Annie approaching him.  
\- Reiner would be shy? Eren chuckled, staring into his eyes.

 

Reiner turned to face his two friends staring at him. The blond refused to go, he was afraid, if he took a rake? If Berthold refused his rose? Shame on him. Annie was attracted to someone who had just arrived, and obviously it was Berthold who had just entered the school, and who was heading for his locker. The blonde grabbed Reiner's arm and tried to pull him out of the lockers, but he was much stronger.

\- Well, we go to plan B, Annie, walking towards Berthold.  
\- What? Wait Annie, you're sick! Come here ! Reiner whispered loudly, held by Eren.  
\- Berthold? Annie called.  
\- Yes ? the tall brown man asked, turning around.  
\- I advise you to go behind the lockers, now.  
\- Why ?  
\- You will see.

 

Eren fled leaving his friend alone, completely panicked. He saw Berthold getting closer and closer to him. He now wanted to dig a deep hole and bury himself there until a meteoric destroyed the Earth, or he preferred to lock himself in the toilet for the whole day.  
Berthold came up to Reiner, who was circling like an idiot, with the rose in his hands. He had not seen that his friend had just arrived. He was so panicked about how to give him the rose. Reiner stopped walking when he saw Berthold staring at him. Shit.

 

\- Did you want to ask me Something? smiled Berthold.  
\- Huh? Uh ... Nah ... Well, finally!

Reiner handed the rose to her friend, who stared at her with wide eyes. It was too cute to see him like that, the tall brown man thought with a smile. He grabbed the rose and took the blonde in his arms.

 

\- You're cute, he smiled, patting the blonde's head who wanted to die.

 

Jean was leaning against the lockers blowing, it was depressed to see roses everywhere, it was ugly. Eren moved closer to him and leaned back as he folded his arms. The two boys watched the students walk past them. Suddenly two girls who were the same age, walked towards them, with them pink. They seemed embarrassed, but they found the courage to give them. The two boys thanked them politely before starting the discussion. Mikasa shot them, hiding behind a locker. Annie closed the little metal door when a large bouquet of roses approached her face. She stepped back and stared at the flowers, wondering who they were coming from. Armin prepared to do the same thing, but he saw Marcel already at work. Annie grabs the flowers without a word while fixing her ex who was red. The blonde stopped in his walk and looked at his, he had only a single pink, while his "opponent" had a whole bouquet. Armin lowered his eyes to the ground and threw the rose into the trash that was at his side, and turned around. Bad luck, Eren had seen everything, and then decided to take it back and head in his place to Annie.

 

\- Annie? Wow, you have a big fan! he sneered at seeing the blonde galley with the bouquet.  
\- Yeah she whispered. I don't even know where I'm going to put them.  
\- Well, it's a rose from a person who, you probably know but I think when he saw all the roses that you had had, would be ridiculous to give hers answered Eren holding the rose. Do you see who I'm talking about?

The blonde grabbed the rose and identified it, she was different from the others, she had white spots and was redder. She knew very well who she came from and it made her smile like an idiot.

The classes were over, Armin had just returned home, his parents had not returned yet. He opened his books and settled down at his desk, the teacher had given mathematical exercises that had to be done for tomorrow. He grabbed his calculator and calculated the derived number of a function. The buzzer sounds strongly, allowing the blond to hear a little bit. He got up and went down the stairs before opening the door. He freezes when he sees Annie standing in front of him, with ... With his rose in his hands?

 

\- Didn't you have the courage to give it to me? Annie smiled staring into his eyes, which destabilized his friend.  
\- "I..."  
\- You're jealous ?  
\- "Not at all !"  
\- Did you see Marcel give me the bouquet and you gave up?  
\- "It's not true !"  
\- You lie, smiles Annie, getting closer to him. We promised never to lie to each other.  
\- "Well, I admit when I saw Marcel, I thought it was ridiculous to give you a simple rose while he had just offered you a bouquet ..."  
\- A "simple" rose? You know, I prefer to receive a rose from a person that I appreciate only a package from a person to whom I feel nothing. Thank you for your rose.

The blonde approached Armin who was paralyzed in front of her. The blonde did not understand what had happened, he could just distinguish the lips of the blonde, stick against his.

_____________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

The days passed and the weekend finally arrived, and Annie was still sleeping in her bed. The light penetrated between the curtains, caressing the face of the blonde, who had no desire to get up now. Anyway, she had nothing to do today, to glander. She turned in her bed while pulling her quilt up to her face. Annie got ready to go back to sleep when she received something, which hit her back, something pouting like a cushion that had just been swayed. She straightened up in a seated position, with her hair in battle and stared at the disruptive of her glandage: her father obviously, who gave him a big smile. As a sign of revenge, Annie grabbed the cushion and sent it back to her father, who narrowly avoided it. A battle of duffels began in the room, under the bursts of laughter. After a quarter of an hour laying down cushions, the room was in a cumbersome mess, Annie's mattress had been turned over, serving as a barrier to avoid pillow missiles, her books were scattered on the ground with his kit and his duvets were spread out on the ground. Well, we had to tidy up.  
M.Leonhart glimpsed his daughter's guitar, placed near his closet. He had never listened to her singing.

\- Could you sing me an air? asked his father, looking at Annie, who was packing up her things.  
\- Now ? she said surprised.  
\- Yes he smiles.

 

The blonde grabbed her guitar and settled on her bed, with her father at her side. She began to scratch the strings of her instrument before singing her song and singing it. His father was impressed by the sweet voice of his daughter, he did not know she had a wonderful talent. Singing was a universal communication, emotions came out easily when singing.  
Annie unveiled the music she had been writing for years in secret. His father finally making the discovery.

\- It's beautiful he smiled.

The hours passed at a high speed, Annie and her father had spent the day together to walk in gardening stores. His father loved flowers and spent his free time in his garden, planting new décorations.  
After this long day, Annie was lying in bed to "surf" on the net. Suddenly, something crossed the mind of the blonde who straightened on his bed, frowning. She turned to the rose that Armin had offered her, she was in a small vase, resting on her desk. She remembered playing her music there for several weeks now, and he seemed to have enjoyed it, especially since he had told her that she was singing well. He heard ? And if it was a lie ...?

 

____________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

The French class ended, it was an endless hour! An hour on culture: language, art and history. All the students were half asleep while the professor exclaimed on his magnificent course to death. Eren got up and went out of the classroom towards the lockers. He had obviously not listened to anything in this class, except for giggling stupidly with Berthold, he had done nothing else. The boy was seized by a female voice, he then walked to the place, and found Annie stashed behind a wall in the hallway.

 

\- What's the matter ? the brunet asked, frowning.  
\- It's about Armin made Annie who tried to stay as normal as possible.  
\- Yes, I'm listening, smiled Eren.  
\- He told me.  
\- Huh?

 

Annie could see the change of expression of the brown man, he had gone from smiling to someone very uncomfortable, he was hiding something too? It could be seen from the droplets that ran down his forehead. He clenched his fists repeatedly, and sometimes he scratched the back of his neck. Annie knew this feeling well, her "ex" had been like that when he had told her that he had "had fun" with another.

 

\- He ... he told you ...? Eren whispered, scratching the back of his neck once more. Good...  
\- So it's true ?!  
\- What? Wait ... Oh no Annie, you handled me, are you serious ?! I'm going to get butter!  
\- Hold on ! snarled the blonde who tried to hold him back, but Eren had already fled.

And thin, she had just messed up this story, but her doubts were confirmed. Armin Arlert was not deaf and that was too much for her. She felt a betrayal coming from the blonde, she had revealed to him his dark past and even his feelings, and he ... Al had played with her.  
Annie clenched her teeth and headed for the high school exit, she walked slowly to her bus stop. His head in the clouds, not paying attention to the noise around him. Armin did not come to class because he had an appointment, but sooner or later, Eren would surely tell him what Annie had discovered. And maybe that would ruin their strong friendship or even destroy it. It hurt her.  
Back home, her father was not there yet, it was only 17 hours and he was still working at that time. The blonde put her bag near her desk and sat on her bed staring at the wall in front of her. She stayed like that for long minutes while reflecting on this "news". Her eyes drifted over the book she had borrowed from the library on sign language. His phone vibrated, surely a message: Armin.

\- "Can you come to the little park behind our neighborhood?"

 

Annie clenched her teeth and got up before grabbing her jacket and going out. He had to face him. She locked the front door and walked on the sidewalk towards the small park. Very few people went there, especially at this time. People would rather stay warm at home than curl up in a park where there was not much to do. Winter was settling and temperatures were falling rapidly.  
The blonde was hesitant, she had still discovered his biggest secret. She had pierced the shell that the blond had built to protect himself. She entered the park and stopped at the entrance, trees were in line, following the small path that went around the field. A shadow made her cold in the back, making her turn around. She found an angry Armin, frowning. He seemed above his behavior, but it was mutual.

\- "Since when do you search my private life?"  
\- Hold on ? Is it you who says that ?! growled Annie who could finally scream because he heard perfectly well. I unveiled you all my life!  
\- "I didn't oblige you!"  
\- It's easy to say ! Why didn't you tell me ?! We had promised never to lie to each other! I'm sick of these lies, you're all the same anyway! I trusted you !  
\- "Me too I did it! But what I see, I am completely mistaken on you!"

 

The blood was boiling inside Annie, she was doing everything to not burst into tears, so she decided to turn around and leave. She did not want to be weak in front of him, she was much too "proud" to flinch in front of someone. She walked quickly when her ears finally heard that voice ...

 

\- It's short! That's what you do best! Armin said hoarsely and bitterly, tears in his eyes.

 

The blonde's heart squeezed hard against that. It was the first words of the blonde, but also the first to have hurt him so much. She resumed her quick walk, to return home, her eyes red. Everything was collapsing around her, she had just spoiled a friendship, a strong friendship with a person she appreciated enormously. Now she had lost it, and that forever.

 

_______________________________


	11. Chapter 11

After this revelation, Annie did not have the morale to go to class and found an excuse not to go. His father then went to work as he did every morning, asking him to call him if there was a problem. The blonde was slumped in her bed, but she straightened, her hair was in battle, it looked like she was coming out of a madhouse. She stared at the rose on her desk. The petals fell each day. Annie turned her eyes away and stood up to open her shutters, the sun dazzling her as soon as she opened them. Annie went down the steps of her staircase and went to the kitchen before preparing a breakfast. She then settled down on the couch and turned on the television while eating. In the morning, there was never an interesting program, only documentaries or cartoons for children. Annie ate her croissant when her phone vibrated.

\- "Aren't you in class?" of Reiner.  
\- "No."  
\- "Don't have a bus?"  
\- "You?"  
\- "Yeah, you and Armin, you take the same in the morning, it's not there either."  
\- "I am sick."  
\- "Yeah sick xD "

Annie realized that she had not been the only one to suffer from this revelation.  
Reiner quickly put away his phone, while Livai had just turned around because he was still waiting for the answer to his question. With that class, he did not expect anybody, either, to sleep or pretend to listen.

\- Good shit, I asked with what formula we calculate this function!

 

Berthold looked in front of him, when he turned his eyes to Reiner who was at the table on his right. The brown admired him in all its forms when the latter looked at him, but it was Reiner who blushed in a few seconds before quickly turning his eyes away from the boy, who was smiling. Eren wrote on his exercise sheet, trying to answer it, but he understood nothing about his drawing curves. What was the point of calculating curves? Frankly, like he's going to do that in his life. He raised his head and looked around him, three students were absent: Annie Leonhart, Marcel Gaillard and Armin Arlert. They were surely sick, outside the temperatures had dropped. The bun returned to his exercises and continued to write false answers.  
Armin was lying in bed, dressed and staring at the ceiling of his room, which was white. He straightened up and glanced at his window, which looked out on Annie's bedroom, the curtains were closed, preventing him from seeing. Memories suddenly reappear, why did they come now ...?

Flashback

The two blondes were settled in Armin's room, Annie had her guitar and showed her friend how to do it. The blond had trouble understanding where to place his fingers on the strings. Annie often did not nod when he put his left hand on the neck of the instrument. Armin felt a body sticking to his back, and hands coming to rest on his. The blonde had just placed behind him as if she was in his place, to show him better. She put the blonde's fingers on the guitar and started showing him the chords. Armin withdrew her fingers, letting the blonde start a sound before accompanying her with a well-known song: Faded - Alan Walker. The blond could feel the chin of his friend, rest on his left shoulder. Not easy to be small and to be behind someone tall. Armin did not leave the fingers of the blonde who slipped on the ropes, making out longer and soft sounds. Annie played with her eyes closed, she had everything in her head, it was a mental exercise. After a few minutes playing, the blonde stopped, thankfully that her friend was back, because it was red. He felt a pair of lips stick to his left cheek. The teenager half turned to see his friend smiling to him nicely.

End of Flashback

Why do these memories come back? Annie thought, sitting on the edge of her bed, now dressed. She got up and grabbed her guitar before sitting down on her mattress.

_______________________________


	12. Chapter 12

Annie had not been in class for several days, just like Armin. But she had been forced by her father to go. She had told him his argument but not the secret of the blonde. She had forbidden to reveal it to anyone else.  
The day was very long, the classes were getting more and more boring. The SVT classes were horrible, dissecting animals was not the passion of all students. But their teacher Hanji loved it, she laughed at the same time as cutting a frog's thigh. Annie and Reiner had almost vomited their meal by seeing these disgusting things on their desk. They were in pairs and one of them had to do it, obviously the two blondes had quarreled to know who was going to have the courage to cut this poor frog lying on the back, paws in the air. After that, it was geography class, not exciting at all in reality.  
The trio was sitting in a cafe near the school. Berthold drank his milkshake while surfing his Facebook account to watch the bullshit of his fellows. Annie stared at her hot chocolate without a word, her head in the clouds. Reiner glanced at Berthold, hoping the latter did not laugh at him. Annie was still thinking elsewhere, especially to Armin. She had ruined their friendship and she was so angry, if she could do it all again she would have done it.

 

\- Annie? Do you know what Marcel has? It's been a week now that he did not come to class, just as his brother did Berthold looking up from his laptop screen.  
\- I don't know, and I have a little to do with him, Annie replied, looking at the customers who came to order something to drink.  
\- I noticed something, you do not talk anymore with Armin, you have quarreled? added Reiner.  
\- No.  
\- You know you can tell us everything, we are friends?  
\- It's just a little hassle, it's going to happen to lie Annie who knew very well that it was not going to work out so easily.

A trio entered the cafe, and it was obviously Mikasa Eren and Armin. Annie quickly looked away at her two comrades who stared at her. Eren bought a muffin just like Mikasa and Armin ordered hot chocolate. As the waiter finished his order, he looked around and found Annie sitting at a table with his two friends. He looked away at the cup that had just been put in front of him. They sat down three more and started to talk. Mikasa and Eren were talking while signing. But the blond, too, did not have the head to talk with his friends. He was also staring at the blonde, who was doing the same thing, but they stopped when their eyes met.

Marcel was slouching in his couch playing his favorite video game, a war game obviously. The boys loved to shoot things that moved. The brunet caught some chips and ate them quietly while staring at his television screen. Porco arrived with a briefcase and put it in front of him, attracting the latter's attention.

 

\- You're sure ? asked his twin brother.  
\- Yeah, they're all going to kill those cowards. They will see who is the master, they always criticized me because I was not popular! There, they will all suplier to stop.  
\- And Annie?  
\- I'll take it back. I'll kill this guy.

Porco smiled at him and opened this mysterious case that contained something horrible: firearms.

__________________________


	13. Chapter 13

In the music room, Annie tried to compose a new song with her guitar. But each time she made a mistake, she pressed her hand to the handle of her instrument and retented. It had been hours since she was there, sitting on her chair while staring at her strings to avoid making a mistake. But her anger invades her, she grabs her guitar and bag violently before leaving the music room. Stepping quickly, she walked to the back of the school towards the skips. She threw her guitar in the garbage and went home. Someone had followed him and saw his gesture, he went to the garbage and took the instrument whose ropes were broken. The individual looked at her and took her with him.  
The bell rang throughout the high school, and the students all laughed and talked. Each went to their respective locker and opened it to take their future notebook for the following classes. Reiner closed the little metal door and turned before bumping into Berthold who had just arrived. The blond raised his head to him, who was about 10 centimeters taller than him. Berthold gave him a big smile and suddenly kissed him on the lips.

\- "FUCK ANNIE HE KISSED ME!" yelled the blonde in the phone.

 

Annie quickly backed her cell phone with her ear that was going to explode. Reiner let her joy fill her as Annie just stared at her cell phone. For several long minutes, the blonde explained every detail, but every detail on this hug that had lasted only three seconds ... After that, he hung up finally to the delight of the blonde who decided to go out to take the air . She grabbed a warm jacket and wrapped a scarf around her neck. She put on her boots and opened the front door. The weather was cold but the wind was not present, it was around 16 hours. Annie walked to the little park behind her house, she sat down on a bench and crossed her legs while staring in front of her. People were wandering their pets and children were playing with their ball in the grass. The blonde felt something sticking to one of his legs, something sweet that rubbed: a cat. Annie smiled and stroked the purring little cat's head, it must have belonged to someone having seen his coat maintained and his trust in humans.  
The night came quickly and the blonde had fallen asleep in her bed after returning home. His father entered the room and saw the disorder in it. He approached his daughter, who was sleeping deeply on the right side. He pulled the covers up to the blonde's neck and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Before reparing  
Friday was a long day because Eren's class was 8 hours and 18 hours. The brunette was chatting with Armin at the entrance of the school, a girl had joined them and she seemed to know the sign language well, because she was talking signing. Annie noticed that he had changed his haircut, he had cut short in the ears. The blonde was not far away with her two most faithful friends, she was spying on the girl who was with her "old" friend, and she felt a jealousy born deep inside her. The ringing sound took her out of her mind and she followed her two comrades to their future course, which was English. Arriving in class, the students settled down and waited for their teacher to face the call.

\- Marcel Gaillard?  
-He's still away, Eren snorted.  
\- It dries, murmured Jean.  
\- Good I asked you your opinion both? Mike asked, folding his arms.

 

The course started with documents that had to be read and then answered questions. They were talking about superheroes, and where they came from, why they were created and for what purpose. Jean sighed and started to write, even if it was not English but Chinese, he did not understand anything about that language. Annie stared at the landscape through the window, trying not to be caught by her teacher. Armin wrote the answers on his page just like Marco and Mikasa. Berthold pretended to do the work and Reiner was drawing on the corner of his paper. The bell rang, they did not have a class after that, so Annie went to the library, there were several students sitting at tables, books in hand with their computers. Annie got to the bottom and took out her things to start studying. She looked up when she saw Armin, Reiner and Berthold came in their turn. She ignored them and turned the pages of her French book in search of the exercise to do. Suddenly, the atmosphere was cold and dark, no idea what was going to happen, but the weather was getting darker outside, the clouds had gathered hiding the beautiful sun that was there a few seconds ago, and...

\- RUN! yelled a horrified voice.  
\- ALL EARTH! NOW ! ordered a professor who had just fled into the library, before collapsing as fast as he had come, on the ground, a bullet in the back.  
_______________________


	14. Chapter 14

SENSITIVE SOUL !

 

_________________________________  
\- ALL EARTH! repeated a supervisor who looked after the library.

 

The students screamed as their teacher collapsed to the floor, dead. The panic rose in a few seconds, when the gunshots went off in every direction, in the corridors. The windows broke into several pieces, shelves collapsed, dropping all the books they contained. Berthold pulled Reiner behind a desk to protect himself. Two gunmen entered the library, hooded, dressed in black and armed to the teeth. They were shooting at everything he was moving, including poor teenagers. The blood flowed on the ground, we did not even know what material it was made. Connie hid under a desk and tried to shut up not to catch their attention, but one of the murderers stooped to see him. A panicked student suddenly stood up and tried to flee through the window, but a bullet passed through the back of his head. A pool of blood spurted on the wall, letting the body fall to the floor. Annie at the back, hidden by the shelves, got up from her chair to see the shooters and where they were shooting. She watched in horror this scene of massacre, she could not move because of fear. Someone will run to her and push her violently to the ground. A body lay on his back and two arms wrapped around his neck. She recognized this sudden reassuring warmth ...

 

\- Pretending to be dead, Armin murmured hard, hugging her.

She understood what he was doing, he used his body as a shield for her. Annie started to move under him to try to reverse their position. But Armin held her firmly, cutting all her movements, impossible to move. The blonde was shaking under him, she heard the shots, the horrified howls of her comrades and a bang. Armin shot himself in the eyes and stood up in the face of the sharp pain, his eyes crying because of that. Annie opened hers and turned her head which was still stuck to the ground, towards Armin. She tried to straighten up, but the blonde leaned against her, while throwing her back to the ground again. It was not necessary to move, the killers only fired at the standing people. They were not going to waste time checking each person on the ground. Reiner and Berthold were hidden under a desk staring at the slightest movement of the murderers, they continued to shoot down students who were trying to get out of the room. The survivors were weak, they saw their fellows falling under the bullets, and they remained hiding like cowards for their survival, why ...? Annie felt a cold liquid slip down her neck, blood? Armin had been touched? The blonde cried and stirred a second time to see her condition, but her classmate continued to press her against him, refusing her to see him.

Eren and Mikasa, who were in the self with other students, were buying something to eat, but they heard gunshots, getting closer to them. Then a moment of silence, they tried to understand what was happening. The students began screaming and the panic movement was created, they ran in all directions, pushing others who collapsed on the ground, trampled. Eren could no longer distinguish the shots, he was so panicked that he did not even know how to get out of this horror. Mikasa and Jean grabbed her by both arms and ran towards the exit of the self. When the trio ran out, they saw in the distance, the police cars that had just arrived, followed by relief and RAID. Police were running towards them and asked them to stand behind the cars.

The two gunmen came out of the self and walked down the halls to the first floor, where they met two teachers: Hanji Zoe and Livai Ackerman going around the class to ask the students to stay in the halls and lock themselves up. One of the shooters fired on Hanji, but it was Livai who had just interposed between them, who took the ball in the chest. The two shooters started running away from them and headed for a classroom, but she was empty. Hani caught his colleague in his arms, as he began to breathe heavily against the pain, his face turned white.

Reiner and Berthold came out of their hiding place, hearing no more gunshot, just yelling and crying. They got up and saw the damage, many bodies lying on the ground, comrades and sometimes friends. Reiner burst into tears in her friend's arms, recognizing Marco and Connie who had been shot in the head. Some students were disfigured because of the detonation of an explosive device, balanced by one of the shooters but also by bullets. Annie opened her eyes that were filled with tears, she gently pushed Armin on the back and also found the wounds of his friend. He could not see anymore, his eyes were red, closed, and a bullet had nestled in his right shoulder. Annie let out all her tears and anger, she could no longer restrain herself, she took the weak body of his comrade and hugged him, refusing to let go. She lay down and noticed that he had stopped breathing. Without further ado, she tore the blond's shirt and began a heart massage, crying.

The survivors ran out of the school, some were passing through the windows and throwing themselves in, while the authorities were looking for the shooters. Relief came to save the wounded before taking them directly to the hospital. The parents had all rushed to the scene, phone in hand, trying to desperately join their child, some answered their call, and others not ... Mr. Leonhart got out of his car and tried to run, despite his lame leg he looked for his daughter among the crowd, but did not find her. Not her ... He made for Reiner, whom he found beside him, surrounded by both his parents. But the father stopped when he heard that voice behind him, he turned around and saw Annie running towards him crying. Her clothes were bloody, including her face, but she did not seem to be hurt. His father dropped his cane and hugged his daughter tightly against him, she was there ...  
All day, the channels spread the horror of this slaughter, 35 dead had been observed and 20 wounded. The two killers had been identified: Porco and Marcel Galliard, 17-year-old twins. Why such a gesture? Both of them had killed themselves in a class after firing at a professor from the institution who was currently hospitalized. Eren learned that two of his friends had been shot in the library: Connie Springer and Marco Bott, shot in the head. Armin Arlert had received him, projectiles in the eyes of an explosive device, and a bullet in the shoulder. He had been kept alive thanks to Annie, who had practiced a cardiac massage for several minutes until help arrived. Jean and Mikasa had managed to escape with Eren, but this was not the case for some students who had not had that chance. Sasha, Ymir and Historia had managed to hide in the bathroom with other comrades, they had been found by some police officers who searched the premises. Other bodies were identified including: Pieck, a 17-year-old student, shot in the chest and pelvis; Mike Zacharias, a 35-year-old English teacher, killed while trying to close a classroom door to protect his students; Petra Ral, a 28-year-old French teacher, shot in the head; Hannes, 40-year-old sports teacher, shot in the shin and back; Mihna Carolina, a 17-year-old student with a bullet in her face ...

__________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

The hospital was crowded with the arrival of several teenagers, lying on beds. Nurses were trying to resuscitate one of them who was stopping. The parents' cries were heard. Mrs. Arlert was in her son's room, he was also lying on a bed, his shoulder bandaged and his eyes too, he saw nothing for the moment. It was going to last for several days. He had to put special drops every day to try to avoid the infection of these foreign bodies and change the bandage.  
Annie had permission to see Armin, Mme. Arlert had left them alone. Their hands were still tied, resting on the blonde's chest, which still seemed to be sleeping. Annie moved closer to him and put his second free hand on his forehead, pushing back the fringe of his comrade. She caressed him with her thumb while staring at his eyes, covered in white bandage. She put her lips to Armin's, who answered him suddenly, as if waiting for that moment. Annie cursed herself for being caught, and straightened quickly while staring at him. She could see him sitting with difficulty in order to bring their faces one more time. A sweet smile appeared on his face, one of the most beautiful.

 

\- You are the...  
\- Always whispered Annie unable to stop smiling before caressing his lips with the tips of his fingers.

 

The same evening, the students had all gathered in front of the school for a ceremony, in memory of their comrades killed during this shooting. Candle in hand, parents were giving a speech for their child, it was more than moving. They had lost a loved one, their lives were destroyed by hate and sadness. Reiner laid flowers in front of the entrance to the establishment before joining Berthold and Annie, their faces were cold and expressionless, still traumatized by what had happened. Mr. Leonhart put his arm on Annie's shoulders, who pressed against him, why ...? Sasha was in tears after the loss of her best friend: Connie. Just like Jean for Marco. The atmosphere was heavy and dark, no one spoke, they were content to suffer in silence.

The days passed and classes had been suspended for a month, to remake high school and clean it. Livai Ackerman was wounded by a bullet, but he was doing very well, the director Smith had imposed days of rest. He had done the same for all his other colleagues. Armin had returned home after 3 days of being hospitalized. Unfortunately for him, his eyes were still bandaged, but his arm was no longer in a sling. Annie came every day to see him, like today.

M.Arlert opened the door and discovered Annie. He had gone on a trip when the killing was declared, he had returned directly after this event. He let the blonde in and signaled him that Armin was in his room. Annie thanked him and climbed the steps before knocking and entering. Armin was trying to find something in his closet, but when we were blindfolded and we could not see anything, it was more than difficult. He tapped the clothes trying to recognize what he was looking for.

 

\- You need help ? Annie asked, getting closer to him.  
\- "Yes, my vest, please."

 

Annie quickly searched the closet for this vest and found it at last. She helped the blonde put it on so he could go outside. They left the Arlert's house, and walked on the sidewalk. Armin held the blonde's hand to find out where she was. The sun was shining in the park where the two teenagers were heading, they sat on a bench and watched the children play with each other. They ran behind a balloon while laughing, others played wolf. They were happy.

\- Thanks for protecting me, said Annie, turning her head towards him.  
\- "It's normal, but I have to tell you something ... About my so-called secret …"  
\- You're ready...? asked the blonde.

 

Armin nodded and passed his uninjured arm around the blonde's shoulders, he brought his mouth to Annie's ear, and began to talk about his past.  
Armin had a happy life, her parents had met and married 3 years later, then had a child. The only thing was that both of his parents were deaf and dumb, but he was not. He then made a big decision and decided to cut himself off from the world by becoming silent too. He wanted to support his parents, who obviously tried to dissuade him, but he refused. Armin had often been a pain sufferer during his childhood, especially until he was six years old. He understood that words and words could be abrupt and hurtful. The gestures were more sincere. His father died suddenly in a car accident when he was 13 years old ... Armin was then shut up, he had just his two closest friends, Mikasa and Eren, his mother, and today, Annie.  
Annie had been impressed by that, the blond had managed not to talk during all these years.  
____________________________________


	16. Chapter 16

After revealing the blond's secret, the two teenagers had returned to the Arlert home. Annie removed the vest from the blond and put it on the office chair. Armin groped his mattress before sitting down, folding his hands.

\- Did you put your drops?  
\- "No."  
\- How's that, no ? growled the blonde in a maternal tone. You've been told to put it on every day.  
\- "It is unpleasant !"  
\- I don't want to know Annie retorted by sitting near the blonde, to remove his bandage eyes.

 

The blonde took care not to hurt him, and finally withdrew. She found her friend's eyes half open, but still red. She grabbed compresses and gently tapped the eyelids before taking the drops. Annie ordered the blond to put his head back, his hand shook a little but she managed to put it to him. Armin narrowed his eyes, it was really unpleasant this son-in-law, his friend patted the liquid that ran with other compresses before grabbing a clean bandage. She put it right and admired her work, but something drew her intent to the back of the room: a guitar? And no matter what, his!

 

\- Did you get my guitar? Annie asked with surprise.  
\- "I refused that you stop, you play so well. Then you seemed attached to this instrument, and I understood by seeing the initials: A.L. It was your mother?"  
\- Yes smiled Annie grabbing her before sitting next to him. You repaired it?  
-" Yes."  
\- Thank you Annie whispered kissing him.

She stepped back and discovered the red cheeks of her friend, a shy Armin? The blonde also revealed that he had trained to play a few songs, and Annie obviously wanted to hear them. The blonde stuck as usual, behind him and wrapped his arms around his pelvis. Armin grabbed the instrument and placed this time, correctly his fingers on each string. Annie recognized the music he was playing: This is me - The Greatest Showman. The blonde slowly began the song before arriving at the chorus, the blonde sang and his voice accompanied the guitar. The music lasted several minutes as the notes became more and more slow, just like the voice of the blonde. Armin blushed when he felt something nibble his neck before being tilted back by the blonde. They burst out laughing together.

\- You crush me, Annie growled.

 

Annie had gone home with her guitar. His father was repairing the food in silence, with his daughter. They had decided to make a chocolate cake. Annie added the ingredients to the bowl and began to stir. But she felt something dusty on her nose: flour? His father sneered before grabbing a big wrist in his face. They stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter. A battle of flour began in the kitchen under the laughter of father and daughter. Mr. Leonhart crushed an egg in Annie's blond hair, who was not expecting it at all, to this surprise attack. The egg yolk dripped on her face filled with flour, while she grimaced, disgusted.

\- Well, his father smiled. You have to watch his backs big!  
\- It was you who started defending Annie by grabbing a big wrist of flour.  
\- No, don't even think about Annie ...  
-Oops, she said, swinging him right in the face.

___________________________________


	17. Chapter 17

\- "Annie?"

\- Reiner? said Annie who put her guitar on her mattress.  
\- "Yeah ... You know there's a funeral for Marco and Connie this afternoon. I thought we could sing you and me for them? Their parents would be happy."  
\- Do you want us to sing?  
\- "To thank them for being with us. It was our friends."  
\- I agree.

 

After the call, you had to prepare for the burial. Mr. Leonhart donned a black jacket, Annie put on a dress of the same color and ankle boots. She put her black guitar in her holster and put the strap on her shoulder. She went outside with her father, who ran his hand over his daughter's arm, to help him walk. The ceremony was not far from home, Armin was already there with her other comrades.  
Arrived on the spot, chairs were lined up, the parents of the dead children, discussed between them, trying to hold back their tears. Annie discovered the two coffins that sat on the platform, surrounded by flowers and two large photos: Connie and Marco. Reiner joined her with him too, his instrument which was also a guitar.

 

\- You have everything ?  
\- Yes, the blonde replied.  
\- The ceremony will begin, come on.

All seated, the ceremony began under a heavy silence, the parents made their speech. Jean was shattered just like Sasha, Mikasa reassured her, but nothing to do. Armin was able to remove his bandage at eye level, and could see now, even if his vision was sometimes fuzzy. The atmosphere was dark, gnawed by sadness and anger, why kill such young teenagers? Why ? The investigation was still ongoing and the investigators had not yet revealed anything about their find.

Immersed in her thoughts, Annie was stopped by Reiner who motioned him to join him on the platform in front of the two coffins. Annie grabbed her guitar and climbed the steps before sitting on one of the two stools. Reiner quickly explained that they wanted to sing the favorite song of their two friends, who also had a passion for music. The parents had been very touched by this request and had of course accepted. Reiner and Annie started playing "Say Something" on the guitar and began to sing softly. The two singers looked at each person, and could see the emotion they were transmitting to them. "Say Something" was a very popular song of Marco and Connie, they liked to listen to it after class. Reiner scratched the strings of his guitar at the same time as Annie, they were in perfect coordination. The atmosphere was soft and calm, the voices of both teenagers soothed the parents' hearts. Armin stared at the blonde with a sweet smile, just like her.

 

\- "Say something, I'm giving you up ... Say Something ..." ended both blondes.

Everyone applauded, Jean got up and clapped his hands, while biting his lips not to cry. Unlike Sasha who had failed to retain them. Reiner and Annie went down from the stands and were embraced by Marco and Connie's parents, thanking them.

-He would have liked to hear that ... smiled Marco's father, shaking Reiner's hand.  
\- I'm sure he heard it, just like Connie reassured Reiner.

 

The ceremony ended and the two coffins were buried in the cemetery. Where Annie's mother was buried, the latter, after the ceremony, joined her with her father. They were standing in front of the grave, M. Leonhart lowered himself with difficulty to put a bouquet and sat up. Annie took his arm with his free hand, while the other held the case of his guitar.

 

\- Come on, let's go in ... said his father.  
_______________________________


	18. Chapter 18

The days passed and on TV, the shooting was still news, as new elements of the investigation had surfaced. Marcel Galliard and Porco Galliard were fans of war games, they were hunting with their father, who was his job. It was with the help of two shotguns that the two students shot their comrades. They had also used a 22-caliber pistol, which they had managed to obtain from one of their friend, who was authorized to buy one. Now we had to mourn the dead teenagers and move on ...  
Annie had the brilliant idea of making a horror movie night, Armin had refused, but the blonde had insisted so much that he accepted. Annie's father had gone to celebrate the retirement of a colleague. The blonde put the DVD in the drive and started it: "Ca". A clown movie too, great, Armin hated these things, it had traumatized his childhood. They both settled in Annie's bed and stared at the screen. The more minutes passed, the more Armin was hiding his eyes with his hands, he no longer had his bandage to kind of not have a little, too bad.

 

\- Don't tell me you're scared? the blonde laughed, looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
\- "No, it's just that I'm a little tired, he lied."  
\- That's what she said by putting her eyes on the screen.  
Armin grabbed the glass of water and brought it to his lips to drink. But a "screamer" pops up on the screen causing him to flip over on his t-shirt. Annie quickly moved away from him, to avoid getting a tidal wave in the face. Well, he was soaked now.

 

\- Wait, I'll see what I can find, so you can change you Annie said looking up, before leaving the room.

 

Armin smiled in response and watched as his friend left, he got up and pulled off his top, leaving him shirtless. He glanced out the window, only the streetlights still lit the road, the night had already fallen and it must have been 22 hours now. The nights were getting colder, as the month of December was approaching. But no sign of snow in sight, too bad, it had been a long time that this district had not been covered, could be a beautiful landscape under the snow.  
He felt a presence behind him and he turned around. Annie stared at him from top to bottom, with a smile on her face, she was also holding a piece of clothing to give her, but she was not too keen at the moment because she was devouring him with her eyes.

\- You can stay like that.  
\- "Ah?"

The blonde approached more and more, while his hand rested on the abs of Armin. She pulled it up to the nape of her neck and stared straight into her eyes. The tall blonde pressed his lips against those of Annie who answered directly, she pushed him on the bed and sat on his thighs. Armin timidly put his hands on his pelvis while his friend, put his lips on his neck. He was about to pull off the top, but he hesitated suddenly.

 

\- You okay ? Annie asked, retreating.

 

Armin seemed more than embarrassed in reality, facing her. They were so close. He shrugged, fixing another point, trying to control his redness, which was indeed impossible.

 

\- Ah I see ... said Annie put his palm on one of his cheeks. This is your first?

 

Armin scratched the back of his neck several times, but his face was encircled by two soft hands that lifted him up. He plunged into Annie's bewitching and reassuring blue eyes.

 

\- Don't worry, we'll go softly whispered against her lips. And then ... I'm happy to be your first.

 

Armin looked at her and began to smile shyly before picking up her lips against Annie's. The latter removed her top, leaving her in a lace bra. She laid him on his back and placed himself on him before continuing to tickle him in the neck. The boy's muscular arms wrapped around his thin waist. He felt lips move on his jaw before tackling again against his. For several minutes, their tongues fought over who would dominate, but Armin gave up on Annie who did not let go. The blonde sat up and seemed embarrassed in turn. She remembered having hurt her that day, after discovering her biggest secret.

 

\- I ... I don't want to hurt Annie, looking at him. I'm sorry for hurting you, digging into your private life, I'm really angry, but ...

 

Armin wrapped in his turn, Annie's face with his hands. He slowly turned his head to the right and brought his lips to his ear:

\- I want you, he murmured.

The boy ran his hands over the bra clasp and removed it before reversing their position.

 

_________________________


	19. Chapter 19

Today, it was resumed classes, after a month of closure of the shooting. The establishment had finally reopened.  
Armin slept peacefully on Annie, her head resting on his chest. He could feel his heartbeat that was steady and gentle. His face was peaceful, it was quite rare indeed, he straightened up and put a few locks behind Annie's ear, to better see her. The blonde began to stir and suddenly wrapped her arms around her comrade's neck and hugged her.

 

\- You're choking me, said Armin.  
\- Oh, sorry, she said, patting him gently on the top of her head.

 

Armin hid his face in Annie's loose hair, which continued to caress her head. Someone knocked on the door, and the blonde quickly pulled up the blanket to cover them. In fact, she did not know if she had locked her door.

 

\- I know you're there, his father chuckled. I wanted to know, what time do you start this morning?  
\- 9 o'clock, why?  
\- Because we have to get up, I prepared breakfast.  
\- Thank you.

After getting dressed quickly, the two teenagers went down the stairs and sat at the small table in the kitchen. Herr Leonhart read his journal quietly while turning the pages. Annie used hot chocolate just like Armin, they spooned their spoon silently. The father looked at them with a smirking smile, he was probably going to make a stupid mistake. Annie prepared to drink her milk, when her father said:

\- Was the mattress comfortable?

 

Annie choked on her milk, while Armin pretended not to hear anything. What do you mean ? He had not heard ...  
His father looked at his daughter, while the latter gave him small looks very embarrassed. She shrugged and took a sip of her milk, without a word, while Armin was still pretending to fix something else. She was going to kill him for that, by the way!

Before classes began, a ceremony was held in memory of all the students and teachers killed during this drama. People with the courage, made a speech for their dead friends, it was moving. Director Erwin Smith had also spoken, and he had imposed new rules. The high school had two entrances, now students will have to enter the school, only by the main one, which will remain open. Security will also be reinforced at the high school gates, a personal card will be distributed to each student after the March holidays. This will operate the turnstile that will be installed at the entrance. After these new rules, the teenagers returned to class for classes. Obviously, the atmosphere was heavy and silent, even the trio: Berthold, Reiner and Annie did not have the head to do bullshit. Eren took a quick look at the two empty places: Connie and Marco. He shifted his intention on his course sheet by gritting his teeth while nervously twisting his style between his fingers.

It was evening, and Reiner had decided to do an evening to forget that. It was eleven o'clock and the big blond's friends each arrived in turn, they all sat down around a table and decided to make pledges, super. Berthold grabs a paper in a bag where an action was written: "Lick the cheek of ..." and draw someone's name: "Eren." Berthold chuckled and turned the bottle on the table and stopped on Mikasa. The teenager was delighted and approached the boy, who was totally panicked. She licked her cheek while the latter grimaced. Reiner took a picture as he burst out laughing. Sasha seizes a piece of paper: "Lick the lips of ..."

 

\- No kidding, who made these pledges? retorted Annie, looking for the culprit. Reiner?  
\- What ? he smiles. Go Sasha, tell us who will have the honor to receive this!  
\- Annie! exclaimed Sasha, spinning the bottle.  
\- And Armin, wooow smiled Berthold giving a blow to the elect who was once again red.

 

Well, we had to do it, huh? Armin turned to Annie who was watching each of her friends, who were filming, she was going to kill them all, that's for sure. Let them burn in hell, let them suffer in a terrible death. Annie's thoughts stopped when Armin licked her lips. He had his eyes closed while she, they were wide open. He had dared, she was going to take revenge.

For the end of the evening, she ended with a Reiner and Berthold who had to lock themselves in the closet in the dark for 5 minutes, a Sasha who had to eat the most food with Jean, an Armin who had to make the most of Pumps with Eren, Annie who was to make Armin moan, Reiner had to exchange his clothes with Mikasa, Jean had to run in underwear with Berthold, outside ... Yes, it was sick.  
______________________________________


	20. Chapter 20

The days passed and the cold settled more and more, even the snow appeared. Armin went every morning, looking for Annie to go to class. Today was a long day because it was 8 am and 6 pm and ended with endurance. The blonde put on a warm mind and grabbed his bag, he said goodbye to his parents and left his house to go to the house opposite: the Leonhart. The flakes fell on his face which he wiped several times. He knocked on the front door and Mr. Leonhart opened a few seconds later.

\- Oh, Armin? Did you come looking for Annie?  
\- "Yes."  
\- I'm sorry boy, she does not feel very well, she has fever answered the father worriedly. I made an appointment to see a doctor. But do not worry, she'll probably send you a message, then if she forgets it I'll finish, reassuring the boy.  
\- "Ok thank you. Can you tell him I passed?"  
\- Evidently smiles the man.

 

Armin left, shaking his head as Mr. Leonard closed the front door. He went to the kitchen and finished cleaning the plates the night before. Suddenly, he heard a noise that worried him a lot, like vomiting. He started running in spite of his leg and climbed the stairs before arriving in Annie's room. The blonde was white and had just vomited ... blood?

 

\- I'm taking you to the hospital!

 

Eren opened his locker and took his notebooks before closing it. He saw Armin, without his girlfriend, strange, they were always together. The brown headed for his friend:*

-It's okay ? asked Eren.  
\- "Yes why ?"  
\- Where is Annie?  
-"She is sick, she has a fever, according to her father."  
\- It's flu time, you're amazed ... Eren smiles. Come on, we'll be late!

The two teenagers went to their classrooms, they had English with a new teacher who was just unbearable. Reiner chuckled with Jean in the back of the class, they were talking about the future holidays of December. Armin settled in his place and took out his things, but he was worried about Annie. She would have sent him a message, if it was just a flu, right? Why did not she send him anything yet? The blond came out of his thoughts when the professor entered the room and began to speak in English. He glanced outside, it was still snowing, the flakes were falling more and more and began to cover the whole course. The buses would probably be disturbed by these bad weather, as always.  
Reiner scanned his card and grabbed his tray, the self, it was meat and mashed, disgusting. Especially that the mashed potatoes at home was porridge and the meat was not even cooked. There were times when we wondered if it was really edible. Reiner sat down at the table where Eren, Mikasa, Berthold and Armin were. They were discussing all future checks except Armin, who was staring at his cell phone. He seemed to be waiting for something.  
The day passed very slowly and Armin returned home alone, he went before the Leonhart and knocked on the door. No answer, it was not normal. Armin sent a message to Annie hoping that she answered quickly. His concern grew more and more because he had had no news since this morning. He went home and settled down in his bed while taking out his notebooks, he opened them and began to re-read his class when his cell vibrated: a message from Annie. Finally...

 

\- "I'm sorry I could not send you a message instead."  
\- "How are you doing, I have been iniquity all day!"  
\- "Armin ... I'm sorry ..."  
\- "What is it ?"  
\- "I had blood tests and ... I have stage 3 leukemia."


	21. Chapter 21

Mr. Leonhart was talking to a doctor while Annie was lying on the hospital bed, staring at a non-existent point. According to the diagnosis, her mother had transmitted her illness to her daughter, blood cancer could be transmitted from generation to generation. Mrs. Leonhart, moreover, had it because of her great-grandfather, who had died of it. Her father entered her room and sat in front of her while grabbing her hand. Her eyes tried to hold back her tears, he had to be strong, for her, so she would not worry. Annie lowered her eyes to their tied hands, and lifted them to her father's. He smiled at her ... But she knew it was a painful smile. Someone would run down the hallway, avoiding the doctors on his way, and arrive in front of room 245. Mr. Leonhart raised his head and saw Armin complaining panickedly and hesitating to get in, he nodded and decided to leave them alone. The blonde thanked him and approached Annie, his face was pale and tired, it killed him to see her in this state. She who always seemed full of energy and to make "bullshit" in progress with teammates: Reiner and Berthold. She was there, lying in a bed, dressed in a special garment for the sick. His hands were covered with a bandage with a kind of tube on each. Another called a nasogastric tube that passed through the two holes of the nose, helped to breathe.

 

\- Why are you crying ? Annie asked, looking up at him.

 

Armin looked down to meet his, she seemed not to be afraid. The blond smiled and kissed her on the cheek before putting his free hand on his forehead, as when she did, when he was in the hospital, it was now several weeks.

The days went by and Annie stayed in the hospital, the chemotherapy was going on and gradually, her hair was reduced, the nurses had cut at the level of the ears, but soon, Annie knew she would have the skull complement bald. Blood transfusions every day, Armin and M.Leonhart gave their blood for her, with a lot of luck, they both had the same blood group. Reiner and Berthold came to see her four times a week, they told him the bullshit they had done in class, their glue, they brought him some gifts just like Armin. His other friends were asking for news. Mr. Leonhart stayed for hours with his daughter, he told him memories, unforgettable moments when his mother was still there.  
Annie was not allowed out of her room and was so bored to be here doing nothing. She often wondered what her father or Armin was doing when they could not come and see her. A nurse came often to see how she behaved, he checked every information, her breathing or her blood. He brought her food, well, it was like self but worse. She looked up when she saw Armin with his guitar.

 

\- "I allowed myself to go to your house, to take it ... he smiles while approaching her."  
\- Thank you, Annie, making him a place on the bed.

Armin climbed up a bit and settled down as Annie pressed against him. He passed the guitar in front of them and started playing a few notes. Annie closed her eyes and listened, it did not take much to make her happy. Armin rested his chin on his girlfriend's head and continued playing by scratching the strings of the instrument. The guitar was a wonderful tool, it brought out the emotions of people, like there. The blond was trying to play something happy, even if it was gnawing at his heart. After several minutes playing different music including that which Annie had written, he stopped and grabbed the right hand of the blonde before raising it to see better. An infusion was planted in a vein at the wrist, covered with a bandage. He kissed the top of Annie's head, staring silently in front of her.

\- Do you know when you can get out of this room? he murmured.  
\- No idea, I'd just like to go outside, get some fresh air. This hospital makes me sick. Surely when my state will stabilize.  
\- It will stabilize.  
\- You don't know.  
-You are strong, and I know you will not let yourself be made by this bloody cancer, said Armin, pressing her against him. You don't have the right to leave your father. I forbid it.  
\- Armin ...  
\- Promise me Annie. I don't want to lose you.

Annie leaned over to be able to turn her head halfway to see him. Her eyes reflected a certainty she had never seen before.

\- I promise you.

Armin gave him a smile before kissing him tenderly on the lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Annie's condition had stabilized, she had finally been allowed out. His father helped him to put a chin and his shoes. He took her hand and walked slowly to the exit of the room. They walked down the corridors crowded with doctors and patients who parade. They finally went out and Annie rediscovered the taste of freedom, more machines connected to her body, just the air, which came to caress her pale skin. They both walked on the small path of the hospital courtyard, where other patients were taking their morning walk. Some talked to each other, laughed or played chess. Mr. Leonhart sat on a bench with his daughter and then put his cane on the ground. It was good for him, to get out of this oppressive hospital. It had stopped snowing, but the landscape was still white and beautiful to watch.

 

\- How do you feel ? asked his father, turning to her.

-Fine Annie smiled, without looking away from the landscape that lay in front of her.  
\- Short hair is fine, you know?  
\- That's right, but I prefer before.  
-They will push back, don't worry, he said, putting his hand on his shoulder. You are a very strong person, and I am proud of you.  
\- Thank you.

 

Annie was not very sure, the chemo weakened more and more and it showed on his face. She was losing her taste for life, cancer was eating her every day, it was a torture to live like that. She understood how her mother lived, she understood why one day she stopped fighting, she was suffering.  
As the days passed, Annie became weaker and weaker, she remained locked up, and lay in her hospital bed. Armin always came to see her and play music on the guitar, it revived, but only a few hours. When Armin left, she was sinking once more into solitude. Mr. Leonhart was more and more concerned about the condition of his daughter, she refused to eat, and no longer liked anything. She was like dead, erased.

Armin entered the room this time without the instrument, he just wanted to have a good time with her. As usual, Annie moved a little to let him lie down after her. Armin sat down and took the blonde in her arms, she put her head on his chest and closed his eyes blowing. He ran his hand through his short blond hair, which had further diminished in length, but it still remained beautiful in his eyes.

 

\- How do you do to continue to love me ...? suddenly asked Annie without moving.  
\- What ?!  
\- I'll look like an egg skull.  
\- So what ?  
\- You can't love someone like me. Someone sick.  
\- You managed to love a person who was supposed to be dumb and deaf.

 

Annie smiled at this reply and straightened up to plunge her eyes into hers. His comrade's expression broke his heart, dark circles were present under his eyes and his whiteness. Annie always had this tube at the nose, she said, was unpleasant. Armin lay down on the side to face her, they looked at each other in silence, she was suffering that could be seen. She was tired of this cancer, that damn cancer that rotted from the inside. Now two months that she was fighting to stay alive, and she could not stand it anymore.  
Annie suddenly took off her ring and passed it to Armin's, who seemed surprised. Why did she give him his mother's ring? She was very keen, he could not accept. He was about to say something, but Annie shook her head.

\- Annie ... I can not accept ... She was your mother.  
\- My father bought it and gave it to my mother before the wedding. They told me that when I receive it, I can give it to someone I love. I would like you to keep it.  
\- I promise you ... he said looking at the little gem.  
-I am tired...  
-I know, murmured the blonde, letting a few tears flow.  
-Stop crying, Annie added, wiping them. You'll probably be the last face I'll see, so smile.  
\- How do you want me to smile? While the one I love, and between life and death?  
\- It's like that ... she said sticking a little more against him. But ... I can't ... I can't do it anymore ...  
\- Annie ... If you suffer, stop Armin muttered who squeezed a little more against him. You can leave .. to rest ...

 

The blonde felt her boyfriend tremble, her arms continued to press against him. It would kill him to tell him that she could leave ... Armin felt Annie recoiled from him and she smiled, a reassuring smile and one of the most beautiful.

\- Thank you ... Thank you for all ...  
\- Thanks to you, Annie, he murmured, sticking his lips to those of his girlfriend.

 

Annie answered him and leaned against him, his forehead against his chest. She pronounced a few words for her father, and had written a letter in secret. Armin kissed his copper hair, letting his tears flow, they stopped no longer, impossible to stop them. He cursed this world, this damn world.

-I love you, Armin murmured, trembling.  
\- Me too, my love.

 

He felt the blonde who had surrounded his pelvis with his arms, relax. The noise on the electrocardiogram, which measured the heartbeat, slowed down more and more. She was leaving and Armin had to leave her, it was her choice. The sound suddenly sounded continuing. Armin's eyes widened and he stepped back to see Annie's face, her face was peaceful, her eyes closed and she seemed to smile. The blonde burst into tears before hugging Annie again, she was gone and he refused to let her go. The nurses arrived in the room.

__________________________________________


	23. Chapter 23

The nurses had tried to resuscitate their patient, but to do nothing, her heart had definitely stopped. There was nothing left to do now, Nothing.  
Mr. Leonhart was sitting on his couch, staring at the picture he had in his hand: a portrait of his daughter. It was her individual photo from her high school, she had to smile and it made him laugh. Annie was not the type of person to smile at often, she was rather discreet and not very expressive, it was hard to know what she was thinking, maybe of murder? With all those idiots who surrounded him, especially his teachers. Mr. Leonhart raised his head to the ring, seized his cane, and set the picture down on the coffee table. He walked hard to his front door and opened it, Armin. He held a letter in his right hand, the old man brought him in with a weak smile and closed before they settled on the couch.

\- "Annie told me to give you that."  
\- A letter ? said Mr. Leonhart, with big eyes.

 

With a trembling hand, he began to unfold the paper, it was a simple letter, but ... It was his daughter who had written it.

 

"If you have this letter in your hands, it's probably that I left, and I'm sorry, I wanted to apologize for ignoring you for years, for abandoning me, but I I was not stubborn enough to understand that, I was stubborn and even selfish You fought to keep me close to you, and I'm more than grateful I apologize for being unfair, violent and I never wanted to hurt you, the truth is that the anger that fell on you, I carry it against myself, because deep inside me, I have the I'm not the perfect girl a father wants, and I'm sorry, I still hope you'll forgive me.  
I hope you will forgive me, because I will never forgive myself. I love you, I told you once, and I blame myself. I will not forget all these moments that we spent together, like this battle of flour, besides thank you because I cleaned everything!  
You may be mad at me for not saying goodbye, I do not blame you. I know it. I want you to be happy and to keep your head up. I owe you everything, my joys, my laughs, my qualities and so on ... I love you more than anything.

Your daughter."

 

His hands squeezed the paper and he collapsed crying. Armin too, could not hold them back, he put an arm around the father's shoulders.  
The next day, obviously all high school was aware, and the director had made a ceremony for his courage and his fight. In the gym, all the teenagers were on the stands. In the field, a large photo placed on an easel, representing Annie.  
The same evening, it was his funeral. Reiner and Berthold arrived dressed in black, instrument in hand, Annie loved the music, it had to pay him this honor and obviously, Armin was going to play with his guitar. The coffin was made of mahogany, decorated with many flowers including a big bouquet. As in high school, two large different photos were placed on each side, at the back of the coffin: one where she had been made as an individual photo for her entry into high school and another, where she smiled ... She smiled for real.  
Reiner, Berthold and Armin went up to the little stage where three stools were present. It was sunny today, the sun was shining and birds were humming. Armin settled on one of them and placed his fingers on the guitar. He looked up at Mr. Leonhart, who smiled at him.

\- Annie, you were someone exceptional, always doing your "Bad Girl" in class, but it made us laugh so much. You loved music more than anything, and today we decided to give you a last tribute singing: Love Story and your song: Call Your Name. I hope you'll hear him finish Reiner starting to play, accompanied by her two friends.

The music was soft, Mr. Leonard smiled while letting his tears slide down his cheeks. He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, it was Mrs. Arlert smiling at him. The latter answered him before transferring his eyes to the three musicians. Reiner and Berthold were singing together while Armin was playing with them. And came Call Your Name, this beautiful music written by Annie, she was better when she was sung by her, but Reiner and Berthold were doing very well. They had learned it by heart for this ceremony. Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and Jean listened silently to this beautiful song for the first time. The burial ended with the placing of the coffin in the earth. Everyone threw their rose on it before going back, to leave Mr. Leonhart. He looked at his flower and dropped it on the coffin, now at the bottom of the hole, closing his daughter. Little by little, the people who had come started to leave, offering their condolences to the old man. Armin decided to stay and sat next to him, facing the new gravestone. Annie had been buried near her mother. In this cemetery were also Marco, Connie and Armin's father. The blonde handed Annie's guitar to his father, but he refused.

 

\- Keep him there, he smiles.  
\- "I can't ... She's your daughter."  
\- I don't want her to stay in a corner, abandoned to take the dust. You're playing very well and Annie would have liked you to have it. It makes me happy my boy, I give it to you.  
\- "Thank you very much…"  
\- I'm glad she's found love smiles.

 

Armin blushed suddenly and looked up at him.

\- She who had a heart of stone, you managed to break him, you are very strong.

\- "She did the same for me."

Unfortunately, the weather began to deteriorate, the rain fell. Mr. Leonhart had entered with Armin. Everyone went home, Armin settled on his bed and lay down before collapsing again in tears. She had left, he could not believe it and refused to believe it. When he goes to school in the morning, he will not see this beautiful smile welcoming him, his teasing that made him so uncomfortable, but he loved, his lips, his eyes, his warmth ... Everything had disappeared, he was alone. Armin straightened up and grabbed his cell phone, he read his last messages exchanged with her, pictures were also present, of them. On one of them, Armin kissed her and she smiled against his lips. It was Reiner who had taken them in hiding, after Annie had started running behind him for long minutes to retrieve the photo. Armin smiled like an idiot and wiped his tears before taking the blonde's guitar. He began to play a tune, again, Annie's music. He knew her on the fingertips now. A presence suddenly surrounded the blond's pelvis, like arms. He opened his eyes brutally, a reassuring and familiar warmth encircled the atmosphere and a chin rested on his shoulder. Armin smiled, he recognized her ...

 

-You're here... He murmured.  
\- "Always" answered Annie.

_______________________

I finally translate everything, you can read quietly. To see the original, go read the french version!


	24. Chapter 24

Armin wakes up with a start, wow, what a dream! It seemed like this dream had lasted months. He met a blonde teenager, the same age as him, beautiful blue eyes and passionate music: Annie Leonhart. She was so beautiful and sweet ... But this dream ended in a nightmare, because she died of a blood cancer, a leukemia. After all, it was not real. It was only a dream, beautiful but tragic ... Armin wiped his eyes, he would like to meet this girl, but she was not real ...  
His mother arrived in his room and he launched himself into his new houses. Armin got up and dressed quickly, he cartons them and down the front stairs from the loader into the moving truck.

-" Have you forgotten anything?"  
\- "No, we can go!"

 

After a few minutes drive, they arrived in a small neighborhood very nice and quiet. It was the resumption of classes, but Armin was only going there tomorrow, he ended up settling in his new home. He put his books in his big library and made his bed. His father-in-law was putting the last boxes in the living room while his mother was cleaning.  
The high school bell rang, and it was Armin's first day in his new high school. Eren and Mikasa attended the entrance to show him the establishment and his new class. After this quick visit, classes begin, Erwin Smith quickly introduces Armin to his new classmates. Hanji, smiling, invited him to sit in his place next to Annie. The blonde sits and turns his eyes to the blonde, even physical, same face ... A strange atmosphere surrounds them, she was familiar. They knew each other ... They already have somewhere, but where?  
After a few minutes drive, they arrived in a small neighborhood very nice and quiet. It was the resumption of classes, but Armin was only going there tomorrow, he had to finish settling in his new home. He put his books in his big library and made his bed. His father-in-law was putting the last boxes in the living room while his mother was cleaning.  
The high school bell rang, and it was Armin's first day in his new high school. Eren and Mikasa were waiting for him at the entrance to show him the establishment and then his new class. After this quick visit, classes began, Erwin Smith quickly introduced Armin to his new classmates. Hanji, smiling, invited him to sit in his place next to Annie. The blonde sat down and turned his eyes to the blonde, even physical, same face ... The latter also looked at him with big eyes. A strange atmosphere surrounded them, she was familiar. They knew each other ... They had seen each other somewhere, but where?

 

\- Why do they look at each other like this? Reiner whispered.  
-I don't know answered Berthold.

 

The school bell rang and Eren went out with Mikasa, he waved to Armin at the same time. Reiner, Berthold, and Annie were rummaging through their locker when Eren came up to them with the blonde.

 

\- This is Armin, my best friend! Eren smiled.  
\- Hello ! Nice to meet you ! Reiner said.  
-"Hi,"he said.  
\- You are...  
-He's dumb and deaf, Annie said, staring at him.

 

Eren, Berthold and Reiner looked at Annie with big eyes, as she knew? She had never seen him. Yet, since earlier, they had not lost their eyes. Armin stared at her with loving, tender eyes just like her. They were weird ...

\- "You are Annie Leonhart, passionate of music and you created a song: Call Your Name smiles the young man."  
-I think we have several things to say to each other, she smiled, grabbing him by the arm, pulling him away from the three boys.  
\- Can someone tell me what just happened? Reiner asked. And since when has she deciphered the sign language?  
-Uh ... I don't know Eren said, staring at them as they went, hand in hand.

Eight years later, Annie and Armin were married at the age of 25, and a few years later they had two children: Clara and Thomas, both blond with blue eyes. Thomas was deaf and dumb, it came from his grandmother, but that did not stop him from smiling at the life that was open to him. Mr. Leonhart was so happy to see his daughter, now a mother, like M and Mrs. Arlert. They often came to care for their grandchildren, so that Annie and Armin could take time for them. Often they would go to a bar, and the blonde would play guitar pieces, and Armin would listen to them silently, head resting on his shoulder.

\- It was a strange dream, the blonde whispered in her ear.  
\- "Oh that ... "he smiled. Very strange, he finished kissing her tenderly on the lips.

This dream had saved dozens of lives, Armin and Annie had the same dream, and had predicted the shooting. They had then managed to trap Marcel and Porco by penetrating in secret, the night in their home. Annie had found the briefcase containing all the weapons and had placed it in the middle of the open living room, with the plans of the two boys. After that, the parents had alerted the police to all the weapons in their children's possession. Marcel and Porco had cracked and unveiled their project, they wanted to make the most victims. A shooting had been diverted, saving the lives of several students, including that of Marco Bott and Connie Springer.  
After this dream, Annie realized that she had leukemia, and her father took her to the hospital for a very regular exam. Because of this, her leukemia had been cured because she could have been detected as soon as she started


	25. Chapter 25

It's the end of the story, I hope you'll like it, you can find it on Wattpad in French: AnnieTitan


End file.
